Soul Exchange
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: What happens when Fairy Tail has to choose between Lucy and Lisanna in a life and death situation, who do they choose? It's a simple soul exchange, one soul for the other, simple right? Wrong. Who will the guild choose? What does she do when the guild doesn't choose her? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**პ****Ω ~Soul Exchange~ Ω****პ**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: **What happens when Fairy Tail has to choose between Lucy and Lisanna in a life and death situation, who would they choose? It's a simple soul exchange, one soul for the other, simple right? Wrong. Who will the guild choose? What does she do when the guild doesn't choose her? What will happen?

**Pairing: **NaLu/ StiLu

-Linebreak-

I knew the guild was different when I walked in. It was the way they smiled….it seemed- strange. Almost forced. Like they all knew something bad was happening.

**Ω˜****პ****˚…˚****პ****˜Ω**

_It was a "normal" day at Fairy Tail. Mira was serving everyone and everyone was goofing off and I was just sitting at the bar. My team was talking to Lisanna with Elfman, I wasn't jealous or anything, I mean it's only been 1 day and they haven't ignored me. In fact, I was the one that shooed them off. They needed to talk to her! _

_Lately, I've been having strange dreams, headaches…and someone keeps talking in my head. It's not my voice, but it was a…man. I didn't recognize his voice…it felt very creepy._

_I've been having dreams where he comes to me and takes my soul…_

_Where he takes everything of mine…_

_And leaves me with nothing to lose…_

_Then he leaves me there to die…_

_And my friends just stare at me as if there's no one there…_

_But that's not possible right? My friends would never leave me! I love them, and they love me. _

_My rants soon ended when I felt a powerful surge of Magic hit me. I think everyone froze. Everyone felt it. It wasn't just me. Time stopped moving. And my heart stopped beating. I felt like I was having a heart attack. During my desperate pleas, I saw that Lisanna was also having the strange pain. People were trying to help us, but nothing was helping._

_Suddenly, the great amount of Magic power was coming towards us. Closer and closer. The sky started pouring rain._

_Pit-ter._

_Pat-ter._

_Pit-ter._

'_I'm coming for you…Lucy Heartfilia' a voice said in my head, it can't be! He can't come! I heard the footsteps approach the guild. Lightning trembled across the sky, and the rain got louder and louder._

'_Your friends won't be able to help you. No one will.' The voice echoed. The doors burst open. There it revealed a man with a long black cape which had a hood. That hid his face. He was holding a scythe, but what was strange was that he had no feet. It's like he was floating. Suddenly, a mysterious force pushed me towards him. I saw Lisanna was also moving in closer to the man. We were moved to the center of the guild. Lisanna and I were both on our knees, while the black hooded man stood in front of us._

"_Boys, girls" An eerie voice said "adolescents, men, women. Today, we have a choice to make. A big decision that will cost something valuable. An eye for an eye." He then turned to Lisanna and I._

"_Here we have Lucy Heartfilia, celestial mage and your guilds angel." Pointing towards me._

"_Here we have Lisanna Strauss, take-over mage, the third of the sibling. I heard you just got back." Pointing to Lisanna._

"_This is where the fun part kicks in. Whose soul will you chose? Who do prefer better? Which angel will you choose? Who is your favorite person?" I shivered at the venom in his voice. Why is it Lisanna and I? I might have known her for a short period of time, but she is a really nice person_

"_Be careful who you choose. Because one person will survive and continue their peaceful life. The other person will stay in the pits of hell. She will have to work her way up to be a spirit. You will never see that person ever again. So be careful on who you choose. You have 10 minutes. Everyone for Lucy here, can go on the right side of the guild, everyone for Lisanna can stay on the left side of the guild." Lisanna and I looked at each other for one last time. We both saw the sadness in each of our eyes. 'Good luck' she mouthed. 'I hope it's you' I mouthed back. I saw her close her eyes. Probably praying. Or she didn't want to see the results. I closed my eyes as well. I didn't want to see a thing. It obvious she'll win. _

_In the distant I heard the shuffling of feet. And crying. I heard Juvia, Mira and Elfman. There were more, yet I couldn't distinguish who it was. I must accept my fate. _

_I must accept the fact that there's a 50/50 chance I will survive. My eyes started watering. I wanted to grow up peacefully. _

_I wanted to have children._

_I wanted to be there when my children get married._

_I want to meet my grandchildren._

_I want to improve my magic._

_I want to meet __**the **__one._

_I want to experience love._

_But it's too bad. I will probably never be able to do these things. Is what the man said true? Will my friends not be able to save me?_

_Will they choose me? _

_Was I a replacement?_

_Was I a nuisance?_

_Do they actually love me?_

_Will they try and find me?_

_Or will I give up hope?_

"_The results are in." The creepy man said. I could hear the distaste and the smile at the end of the sentence. He is planning something. I know it._

"_Open your eyes, ladies." He said once more._


	2. Chapter 2

**პ****Ω ~Soul Exchange~ Ω****პ**

**Chapter 2**

**Summary: **What happens when Fairy Tail has to choose between Lucy and Lisanna in a life and death situation, who would they choose? It's a simple soul exchange, one soul for the other, simple right? Wrong. Who will the guild choose? What does she do when the guild doesn't choose her? What will happen?

**Pairing: **NaLu/ StiLu

**A.N that was really good feedback! I never knew I would've gotten that many reviews! Thank you guys so much! And sorry for the late update…it's just…I'm so preoccupied, but I'll try to update everything faster! **

_**Previously on Soul Exchange:**_

_Or will I give up hope?_

"_The results are in." The creepy man said. I could hear the distaste and the smile at the end of the sentence. He is planning something. I know it._

"_Open your eyes, ladies." He said once more._

**Ω˜****პ****˚…˚****პ****˜Ω**

I looked to my side, and saw that Lisanna and I roughly had the same amount of people. Gray, Erza, Levy and Wendy were on my side –along with other guild members, on Lisanna's side there were Mira, Elfman, Biska, Alzack and other guild members. They all sent me guilty looks. My eyes started welling up… _she got more votes than I did… _My brain froze for a second, where was Natsu?

My eyes drifted around as I tried to spot the salmon-haired dragon slayer. There, I spotted him, in the very center of Lisanna's side, and mine. My heart hammered. He has to choose one of us…But who?

His eyes made contact with mine, and I felt warmth for the shortest of seconds. I could practically read his mind, _don't be afraid, I'll always save you…after all, we're family._ It was the same look he had had every time he saved me, whether it was during the time my father tried to kidnap me or during the Grand Magic Games…He'll always be _my_ dragon. But I know who he'll choose now. It's Lisanna, I know it, they just lost her, of course, and they don't want to let her go.

Even if it means,

Losing me.

He grinned at Lisanna devilishly.

"Natsu, is it?" He asked, his voice was tinted with coldness. But beneath the arctic ice, it seemed as if there was something hidden beneath. Natsu could only nod.

"Well, _Natsu _you'll have to pick." He paused, and gave us three a challenging stare. "_Before I kill them both._"

Natsu was hesitant at first, but just like the other guild mates; he sent Lisanna a guilty look and walked over to me.

I inhaled a sharp intake of air, like a muffled gasp. I couldn't connect eyes with Lisanna.

Once again, the hooded man shot Lisanna that same devilish grin, as if he knew it was going to happen, but wanted to be there to see it. He stepped towards her, and the sharp _click _of his shoes echoed. He spread his feet shoulder-length and raised his reaper high above their heads.

"Any last words?" He asked.

_Silence. _But inaudible words were heard. The words became louder.

"_Longa tibi sacrificabo quis magna erunt pura donatio pro salute socium._

_Inter quae dona largitus sit._

_Oculus potest videre unum iter praedita sculpsit in aeternum._

_Eripere ei, qui cum maxime implendo inquisitio tium videre." _All eyes followed the voice to Cana. Her eyelids were closed and her body seemed un-sturdy. Her knees bent and she collapsed. Unison of gasps were heard. Gray caught her before her head came in contact to the floor. Most of us furrowed our brows in confusion. We all had one thought in our heads. _What was she saying?_

"Gray! Bring her to the infirmary!" Mira said. Gray followed and closed the door behind him. Our eyes lingered on the closed door.

"Now, now! Let's bring back our attention to the front!" We all complies. "You can deal with that later, but now, it's time for the execution."

He swiftly swung the blade down.

I felt my eyes darken, and I swiftly lost my state of conciousness.

My last thought?

I'll miss you everyone.

**How was it? I really need to make the chapter longer :P But, I will make up for it in the new one! Sorry I was so busy guys!~ **

_**Please support my other stories, 'The Lost Child', '60 Days' and my one-shots!**_

_**Read and review guys!**_

_**Thanks **_____


End file.
